herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hitori Bocchi
Hitori Bocchi is the main protagonist of Hitoribocchi No OO Seikatsu (or The Life of Being Alone) and its 2019 anime adaptation which was released by C2C. She is voiced by Chisaki Morishita. Personality Bocchi is a young girl with a severe case of social anxiety to the point that she would vomit out of stress. She hardly knows how to socialize with others often relying on lists to help her manage her thoughts. Bocchi is also wholly gullible as evidenced by her falling for Nako's teasing or when Aru pretended to be her own fictional sister. She is incapable of understanding humor or sarcasm and thinks everything in a literal sense. Despite her quirks, she is actually an intelligent girl who is often shown making good grades without ever being shown studying that much. Biography Bocchi is a 12-year-old girl who was told by her childhood friend Kai Yawara that as she was about to attend a different middle school, she had to befriend the entire classroom. She severs ties with her and gives her a Do-Your-Best Fairy as a motivator. Initially, Bocchi concocted several plans as a loophole to befriending her class, but she fails. Upon being made to introduce herself to her other classmates, Bocchi vomits out of stress. Deciding to start with the girl in front of her, Bocchi attempts to befriend Nako Sunao, but Nako responds by crudely calling her "Barf," and seemingly wanted nothing to do with her. Instead of being upset by this, Bocchi is ecstatic to have spoken to someone else, and she faints. Dust is kicked into the air and when Nako starts to cough, Bocchi dashes to buy her a honey juice. This however fails with Nako asking her if she wanted to be a "gofer." As it started to rain, Bocchi hands Nako her umbrella (and an eraser she had accidentally dropped during class) before running away. Nako chases her down and thanks her for the honey juice by giving her a sucker and the two walk home together in the rain. In episode 2, Bocchi innocently lets it slip to Nako that the only reason she chose to befriend her because of the promise she made to her childhood friend and hurts her. She receives help from the Class Vice President Aru Honshou and she is able to apologize to Nako for speaking out of turn (but she had initially failed to realize that was the reason as to why Nako was upset). She later decides to make Aru her friend partially out of gratitude that she assisted her with Nako. In episode 4, Bocchi meets a foreign exchange student named Sotoka Rakita who came to Japan primarily for ninjas. She had been trying to find Bocchi because she assumed that she was a ninja mostly because of her ability to disappear quickly out of her crippling social anxiety. Despite telling her that she wasn't a ninja, Bocchi decides to take her as an apprentice and teach her the art of being a ninja from a book. Sometime after her succeeding at making three friends, Bocchi tries to befriend the school's public morals officer Kako Kurai by deliberately not wearing her bow tie to catch her attention. Instead, she is handed a scolding from the morals officer and is nearly taken to the brink of despair because of it. During summer break, Bocchi meets Kai at a karaoke establishment and tearfully tells her how much progress she had accomplished. Kai, however, tries her best not to glance at her and walks out of the building out of fear that Bocchi had grown to resent her for ending their friendship. Trivia * Her name literally means "loneliness." Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Cowards Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honest Category:Weaklings Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat